Mechanical Hearts (Rewritten)
by EmmaFoxx
Summary: A rewrite of the original story posted 3 years ago. You asked, and I listened! There is more Freddy! It is longer than 700 words! There is a conflict! THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS! WARNING: There will be Mpreg (male pregnancy), Smut, and dark themes in this story. If these things are not your cup of tea, then DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie gradually made his way down the dimly lit hallway. He looked up at the security camera, seeing that it was on him. Bonnie waited for the camera to stop blinking red, which meant he could exit to the main dining room. Eventually the light stopped blinking and Bonnie walked down the hall to the party room. Bonnie peeked his head around the corner and smirked when he saw Toy Bonnie wasn't looking. Bonnie snuck up behind the animatronic and scared him. Toy Bonnie jumped about a foot in the air and turned around.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the smaller bunny. Bonnie laughed mechanically.

"Gotcha," Said the taller animatronic. Toy Bonnie crossed his arms and glared at his purple counterpart.

"Not funny," he said.

Bonnie chuckled. "You're so adorable when you're mad," Said the taller bunny. Toy Bonnie flushed.

"I'm not trying to be adorable, Bonnie," he said, flustered. "You scared me half to life."

Bonnie chuckled and kissed Toy Bonnie's cheek. Toy Bonnie sighed in frustration.

"I'm gonna get you back, you better watch yourself," said the blue bunny. Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"So how was work?" Bonnie asked. Toy Bonnie shrugged.

"It was work," said the blue bunny. "Plus it was stressful, you wouldn't believe how many times a kid threw up and/or wet themselves. What about you?"

Bonnie sighed and chuckled.

"Freddy thought he lost his hat, when really, it was on his head," said the taller animatronic. Toy Bonnie laughed. Bonnie smirked and pounced on Toy Bonnie, sending them both against the wall.. Toy Bonnie's eyes went wide with surprise then relaxed as Bonnie pressed his -erm- lips against his. Bonnie kissed down Toy Bonnie's neck and lifted Toy Bonnie up, hooking his legs around his hips. Toy Bonnie grinned against the kiss and melted into Bonnie's touch. Bonnie's memory chip started sparking with energy, as well as Toy Bonnie's. Toy Bonnie wrapped his metal arms around Bonnie's neck and kissed Bonnie with such a hunger that was nearly human. Bonnie shivered as Toy Bonnie trilled his robotic fingers down his back. Bonnie lay Toy Bonnie on a nearby table and kissed down his furry abdomen. The smaller, blue bunny blushed as his boyfriend grew closer to his pelvic region. Then he looked up at Bonnie with a sad smile.

"Baby, you know we can't," said Toy Bonnie.

Bonnie sighed and chuckled, earning a confused look from the small animatronic.

"Bon-Bon, we're animatronics that were possessed by the souls of dead children that were stuffed inside of us. Anything is possible," Bonnie remarked.

"Yeah, but I don't have a dick," Toy Bonnie pointed out.

"Your personality says otherwise," Bonnie snickered.

Toy Bonnie's eyes went dark, and his pupils glowed a blinding white. Bonnie backed up from the table and into another one.

"Say anything like that ever again and you'll end up just like WB," Toy Bonnie growled.

Bonnie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. WB had no face, one arm, holes in his suit, and broken pieces of his endoskeleton lying around on the Parts and Service Room floor. He definitely didn't want to end up like that, so he quickly apologized.

Toy Bonnie sighed and placed his head in his hands. Bonnie sensed what was wrong and sat down beside his blue boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. It's just hard being both dead and not dead. We don't have actual bodies, which means we can't ever have sex. We can't leave this dump, so plans of marriage or having a family are off the table. God! I wish I never went to that fucking birthday party," Toy Bonnie cried.

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Toy Bonnie's waist and pulled him into a hug.

"Babe, we don't need to be human to do all that. We don't need to have sex either. Whenever we'd want to get married, we can do it here. If you want to have a family with kids, we can ask Puppet to make some for us. Being dead is fucking horrible, but I feel so alive when I'm with you," Bonnie smiled, bloody tears trickling from his eyes.

Toy Bonnie shed a few bloody tears of his own as he smiled and hugged his purple boyfriend s if his death depended on it. He was truly lucky to have such a caring boyfriend.

"Actually, I'm glad I went to that birthday party. If I hadn't, I never would've met you,"Toy Bonnie whispered.

Bonnie smiled and kissed Bon-Bon's soft cheek. Then he slowly kissed his way up to the smaller bunny's ears and began to nibble on one. Toy Bonnie moaned softly, earning a smirk from his boyfriend. Bonnie heard a noise and broke apart to see what it was. He turned around and looked for the sound. He looked up and saw that the security camera had been on himself and Toy Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes went from purple to red. 'How dare that guard intrude on my privacy!' He thought. Toy Bonnie was equally as pissed off. He stepped forward and glared into the camera, causing it to malfunction and shut off. Bonnie looked at Toy Bonnie.

"Jesus, what was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Toy Bonnie blushed slightly and shrugged. Bonnie chuckled and kissed Toy Bonnie's cheek. Toy Bonnie wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and hugged him. Bonnie smiled and hugged the smaller bunny back.

At around 5:30 in the morning, Toy Bonnie took Bonnie to the stage and sat down with him. Bonnie smirked and straddled Toy Bonnie.

"Hey, what on earth are you doing?" Asked the smaller animatronic. Bonnie looked into Toy Bonnie's eyes and kissed him. Toy Bonnie kissed back harder, causing Bonnie to moan softly and put his hand on Toy Bonnie's leg. Toy Bonnie blushed and kissed back with that same hunger from earlier. Bonnie ran his robotic fingers down Toy Bonnie's leg and put an arm around his waist. Toy Bonnie smiled and kissed down Bonnie's neck, enjoying every sound he made. Eventually, Toy Bonnie broke apart to check the time. It was 5:55. Toy Bonnie frowned, now he had to wait several hours before he could see his boyfriend again. Toy Bonnie looked up at Bonnie with a frown. Bonnie smiled reassuringly and put his hand on Toy Bonnie's cheek.

"I love you," said the taller bunny. Toy Bonnie smiled and sat up.

"I love you too, Bonnie," said the smaller bunny. Bonnie helped Toy Bonnie up and smiled.

"See you later," said Bonnie, kissing Toy Bonnie's cheek.

"You too," Toy Bonnie said, hugging Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and waved goodbye. Toy Bonnie watched his boyfriend leave. When he left, Toy Bonnie picked up his guitar and stepped onto the stage. He couldn't wait to see Bonnie that night. Toy Bonnie smiled as Toy Freddy and Toy Chica walked on-stage, ready to get the day over with.

Unfortunately, Toy Freddy had other plans. Toy Freddy decided to bother the blue bunny until the day guards got to the pizzeria.

"Ooh, did you two fuck yet? When can I expect nieces and nephews? Am I gonna be your best man? Need a godfather? Does he know about the day terrors? Have you told him about-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Toy Bonnie yelled.

The entire room went quiet. Freddy shrunk back and lowered his gaze from his very angry friend.

"No, I don't know, maybe, no, not yet, and I'm never going to tell him," Toy Bonnie sighed.

"Well, I think you should tell him. You don't want to build a relationship on a bunch of lies, do you?" Toy Chica said.

"It's not a lie if I flat out don't tell him," Toy Bonnie grumped.

"Bon, sometimes you can be so stupid," Toy Chica muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Jesus Christ! What's so stupid about not telling my boyfriend that I might be pregnant?!" Toy Bonnie snapped.

Toy Chica and Toy Freddy stared wide-eyed at Toy Bonnie, or rather what was behind him.

"You're pregnant?" said a voice.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~OMG. How long ago did I publish the original story? Like 3 years?! Sweet Jeebus. Y'all probably thought the FNAF fandom was as dead as the animatronics. NUH-UH hunty. You can't forget this fandom that easy. Annnnnnd I took in the reviews I got on this oh so long ago and put the feedback into the story. There is more Freddy! It is longer than 700 words! There might be more chapters! The baby daddy is unknown? (JK it's Bonnie) Anyways, make sure to leave a nice review and follow/favorite because unlike the original, THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. Here's chapter TWO of Mechanical Hearts. I know what all y'all are thinking: "Em, how is TB pregnant if 1. He's an animatronic and 2. He said he doesn't have a dick? Well today you shall find out! Annnnnnnnnnnnnd prepare yourself because it's currently 2am and I'm listening to an XXXTentacion playlist (that has the Mia Khalifa diss track in it for some reason?). Which means it might be a sad chapter. Mwahahahaha I'm so evil good lort. Also I will start using TB, Bon-Bon, or Bon to describe Toy Bonnie because it's getting confusing for me.

Toy Bonnie turned around to face his distraught purple boyfriend. Bonnie walked towards TB as Toy Chica and Toy Freddy walked away to give them privacy. TB looked down at his feet and let a few bloody tears trickle down his red cheeks. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Bon and rested his chin atop his head. Soft sobs escaped TB's lips as the two stood there in the empty dining room. Bonnie moved one hand to cup his chin and lift it up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bonnie asked him.

Bon shook with sobs and covered his face with his hands, sinking down to the floor with Bonnie. Bonnie hugged the crying bunny tighter and tried hopelessly to console his lover. Fortunately the pizzeria had been closed due to faulty wiring in all party rooms, which gave the two the entire day to discuss things.

TB eventually calmed down enough to talk without sobbing. The withered Animatronics were kind enough to vacate the Parts and Service room so the two could have privacy. Bonnie sat in the far corner of the room with Bon, out of sight from the security camera.

"Are you ready to talk?" Bonnie asked softly.

TB sighed and nodded slowly.

"So, how did this happen?" Bonnie asked pulling Bon into his arms.

"That's the scary part, I don't know," Bon whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"I don't know how I got pregnant or how it happened. I don't even know if it's yours or not. I don't remember having sex with you or anyone for that matter," TB admitted.

"Did you talk to puppet?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know either. He did say one thing though…" Bon trailed off.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

TB didn't say anything.

"Bon?" Bonnie said, concerned.

TB still didn't say anything.

"Toy Bonnie," Bonnie said aggressively.

"He doesn't know if I can die from a possible stillborn being inside me for too long!" TB screamed, bloody tears streaming from his eyes.

Bonnie stared in shock at the bunny in his arms.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"I'm dead! And an animatronic for that matter. I can't give birth to a child, and I don't even know if it will survive inside me. I was killed as a _boy_ , that didn't change when I was miraculously reanimated. I'm not supposed to have a _female_ reproductive system," Bon explained sadly.

Bonnie hugged his boyfriend close and shed a few bloody tears himself. He truly was scared for Bon and he wished there was something he could do. Wait, maybe there was.

"What if we asked puppet to create something for you?" Bonnie suggested.

"Like what? What are you thinking?" Bon asked suspiciously.

"What if we asked puppet to rebuild your lower half? Ask to give you a dick, rectum, or a birth canal?" Bonnie asked, standing.

Bon just stared at Bonnie like he'd been resurrected by Jesus Christ himself.

"Baby, I appreciate your concern. But it's just not that easy. I can't have a baby, and maybe it's finally time for me to succumb to final death," TB sighed.

Bonnie shook his head as bloody tears began to flow from his eyes, and onto the floor. He dropped to his knees in front of Bon and gripped his blue hand. Bon rubbed Bonnie's head with his free hand. Bonnie raised his head and shook his head violently.

"I've waited my entire death to be happy. I suffered through Michael Afton, and I _refuse_ to suffer through the loss of the love of my life. I've waited forever to meet my soulmate, and now I've met him. If you think I'm giving you up this easy, then you're absolutely insane," Bonnie argued.

Wiping the blood from his eyes, Bonnie stood and stormed out of the Parts and Service room. Bon struggled to his feet and ran after him. Bonnie completely disappeared and Bon couldn't find him. He asked the rest of the toy animatronics, but they hadn't seen him.

A few months went by and Bon had been left all alone with a growing life in his belly. Golden Freddy told him that Bonnie had gone back to his pizzeria to think about things. He hadn't been back ever since. Lately Bon had been thinking about the baby, and how he would probably die if the baby is a stillborn, or he can't give birth to it. With only about six months left in his pregnancy, Bon started thinking about what Bonnie said. It was a longshot that he could be rebuilt like THAT, but maybe he could get a c-section. The blue bunny sprang to his feet and ran to the prize counter to ask puppet.

He knocked on the gift box rapidly and waited impatiently for puppet to come out. After about a minute, the lid opened and puppet rose out of the box.

"Goodness TB, where's the fire?" Puppet remarked.

"Is it possible for you to rebuild my lower half to have a penis and a birth canal, and possibly sexual parts. If not could I at least have a c-section?" Bon asked quickly.

Puppet blinked and held up his long finger.

"Okay, let me get this straight; you either want me to give you human-like body parts, or give you a c-section?" Puppet simplified.

Bon nodded furiously. Puppet sighed after five minutes.

"I guess I could. I can do the same for Bonnie if he wants. Y'know the penis and -ahem- back entrance parts," Puppet agreed.

Bon teared up and hugged puppet tightly, muttering his thanks.

Puppet slipped out of his grasp and stepped out of the gift box. He took Bon's wrist and led him to the Parts and Service room and lay him down on a table in the wither's area. Puppet left in search of the equipment he'd need for the "operation".

Bon sat up on the table and swung his feet as he thought about this procedure. Maybe he was rushing into this too fast. What if the baby gets hurt? Oh god, he needed Bonnie with him. Bon was terrified out of his wits.

"Bonnie!" TB screamed out.

Nothing.

"Baby, please. I need you," Bon cried.

As TB hugged himself, he heard footsteps coming into the Parts and Service room. He perked up and smiled in relief.

"Bonnie?" He called out.

"Hey, bon-bon," Bonnie spoke, coming into view.

TB rushed over to hug him, nuzzling his soft chest. Bonnie wrapped his arms around Bon's waist and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm so glad you're here. I missed you so much," Bon sighed.

"I missed you too. I'm so sorry I left you alone," Bonnie whispered.

"It's okay. That doesn't matter right now. I'm just glad you're here," Bon smiled softly, looking up at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled back, then he looked around.

"Why are you in the Parts and Service room?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"Well actually-"

"Alright TB, I have everything for your operation," Puppet interrupted.

Bonnie spun around quickly and looked at Puppet.

"Operation? What's he talking about, Bon?" Bonnie asked, turning to face Bon.

"I'm going to get a lower half and birth canal," Bon grinned "and Puppet said he's do the same to you."

Bonnie gasped and smiled wide, picking up Bon and kissing him. He'd finally be able to make love to his sweet Bon-Bon and have a family.

"Are you two ready?" Puppet asked.

Bonnie and TB exchanged a sweet, chaste kiss before turning to Puppet and nodding.

"Alright, go ahead and lay on the two tables so we can get started," Puppet stated, pulling on gloves.


End file.
